The overall objective of the Molecular Biology Core (C) is to facilitate training and utilization of molecular biology techniques by investigators in the Vanderbilt SDRC. The facilities and expertise of this Core will be available to investigators needing assistance with quality control or analysis of Critical molecular biology data needing independent verification. The Molecular Biology Core will find wide use among the SDRC investigators and those engaged in Pilot & Feasibility studies. This Core will provide several services to participants in the SDRC. 1. Instruction/Consultation in General Molecular Biology Methods - Core facilities and services will include not only the equipment necessary to perform specific methods, but also consultation to determine the level of expertise and skill required by the investigator to successfully complete the experiments proposed. If necessary, analysis of the experimental design, alternative techniques and data analysis will be provided and appropriate quality control analysis provided. 2. Molecular Kitchen - Services/consultations not already provided at Vanderbilt through other training centers or Cores will be provided by making vectors/probes for specific projects of SDRC members. 3. Instruction/Consultation in Specific Molecular Biology Methods - Since not all investigators have access to or the necessary expertise, the Core will provide specific help with Plasmid Construction, Verification and Transformation, Primer Extension Analysis, Cloning, Expression Systems, PCR Amplification, Transfections, Nuclear Run On Analysis, CAT assays, DNA Sequencing and Computerized Analysis of DNA/RNA/Protein Sequences. The coordination, training and consultation service for general and specific molecular biology techniques are the major benefits of the Molecular Biology Core.